danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Saisei -rebuild-
}} 'Saisei -rebuild-' (再生-rebuild-) - эндинг Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Песня исполнена Мэгуми Огатой, сейю Нагито Комаэды и Макото Наэги. __TOC__ Текст |-|Ромадзи = aiiro no sora de akaitsuki yurete ieji miushinau tori no you ni tooi roji ura de kuruisou na koe de nakama shinobi naku neko no you ni hiza wo kakaete utsurou hitomi de garasu goshi ni nani wo miteru no kandou janakute zanzou janakute surinuketetta ai no shinkirou itsumade soko ni iru no nigashita ai wa mou keshite modoranai no ni ☆ kagirinai sora wo uketomete somaranai naka wo misete togirenai toki no hakanasa wo subete dakitomete yuke tenshi yo, iki wo suikonde futatabi sora wo mezase chigireta tsubasa nugisutete omou mama ni yuutousei janai kaikinshou iranai hito no yasashisa shittesae ireba nigedashite mo ii tachidomatte ii soko kara mata aruki daseru sa dokomademo ikite yuke nagashita namida wa keshite uragiranai sa ★ hateshinai sora wo kakenukete kawaranai naka wo misete tomaranai toki no setsunasa wo kakaenori koete yuke tenshi yo iki wo hakidashite oshiminai ai wo furase sadame no tsubasa tsukiru made nozomu mama ni ☆ ★ |-|Английский = In the somber sky, the blood-red moon flickers like a bird that lost its way home You're like a cat yowling crazily yet secretly for its friends in a remote alley What are you looking at with a hollow gaze through the window, while hugging your knees? The mirage of a love that slipped past you wasn't a wave of emotions nor was it an afterimage How long are you going to stay there? The love that you let go of will never return ☆Take in the boundless azure sky and show me your unblemished heart Catch all of those nonstop moments for how fleeting they are Oh angel, take a breath and aim for the heavens once more Strip off your tattered wings and go do as you like You're not some honor student nor do you want an award for perfect attendance; if you know how kind people are, then it doesn't matter whether you run away or stand still, you'll be able to start walking again from there So live forever, the tears that you've shed were never in vain ★Dash through the endless azure sky and enthrall me with your unchanged heart Overcome the pain of the unceasing flow of time as you hold it Oh angel, breathe out and make love fall generously from above Until your wings of fate are gone, go do as you want ☆ ★ |-|Русский = В хмуром небе кроваво-красная луна дрожит, как птица, потерявшая дорогу домой. Ты как кот тайком от своих друзей безумно воешь в глухом переулке. Что ты смотришь в окно пустым взглядом, обняв колени? Мираж любви, что скользнул мимо тебя, не был ни волной чувств, ни их «послесловием». Как долго еще ты собираешься оставаться в таком состоянии? Любовь, которую ты отпускаешь, никогда не вернется. ☆Возьми в бескрайнем лазурном небе и покажи мне свое чистое сердце. Поймай все эти безостановочные мгновения, прежде чем они пролетят мимо. О, ангел, сделай вдох и снова устремляйся в небо. Сбрось свои изорванные крылья и делай все так, как тебе нравится. Ты не какой-то школьник и не ждешь отличной оценки за абсолютную посещаемость; если ты знаешь, каковы люди, то неважно, убежишь ты прочь или останешься на месте, ты всегда сможешь уйти оттуда. Так что живи вечно, твои слезы были пролиты не напрасно. ★Рвани сквозь бескрайнее лазурное небо и увлеки меня за собой своим сердцем, что остается неизменным. Преодолей боль непрерывного течения времени, словно ты можешь его удержать. О, ангел, выдохни и позволь любви щедро осыпать тебя. Пока твои крылья судьбы целы, делай то, что хочется. ☆ ★ Факты *Эта песня — первый трек альбома «Rebuild» Огаты. *Аниме версия Saisei -rebuild- сокращена. Навигация en:Saisei -rebuild- Категория:Музыка